Nickel Plate Road No. 587/Gallery
Gallery 587 October 1992.jpg The Nickel Plate Limited.jpg The 1993 Independence Limited Leg 3 Of 3.jpg 6-19-1989.jpg Rrsteam020b.jpg ASASASsAUntitled.jpg|587 operating at the Indiana Transportation Museum. 1s12d22313213.jpg|587 is going through downtown Noblesville, IN. 112d22313213.jpg|587 is getting ready to pull a passenger train. 587highball.png|No. 587 highballs with a passenger train. 587.jpg|No. 587 Doubleheading With Norfolk & Western 611 On June 17, 1989. The Engines Are On The Independence Limited From Cleveland To Roanoke, With 587 Being Added At Bellevue And Leading The Train To Muncie Indiana. SUntitsdsdlded.jpg|587 is triple headed with N&W 611 & 1218 From Roanoke To Lynchburg VA On July 16th, 1989. SsUntitsdssdlded.jpg|The 587 Is Doubleheading With Nickel Plate 765 From Fort Wayne Indiana To Chicago On July 20th, 1993. The Two Engines Are Pulling The Fourth & Last Day As Well As The Third & Final leg Of The Independence Limited. 587 2.jpg|587 in "I Love Toy Trains" (during the real train segment) which the footage was also used in "Nickel Plate Road 587". 20171024-214822.png|587 in "Steam to the State Fair". 587.PNG|587 in "Lots and Lots of Trains", which the footage was also used in "Choo Choo Trains: Up Close And Very Personal". 587 in Choo Choo Trains- Up Close and Personal.PNG|587 in "Choo Choo Trains: Up Close and Personal". 587 great train robbery 2.jpg|587 in "587: The Great Train Robbery". 587 wheels.jpg|The wheels of the locomotive. The whistle.PNG|The whistle of the locomotive. Dog in the cab.jpg|A dog riding in the cab. 587 smokestack.jpg|The smokestack of the locomotive. Numberboard.PNG|The numberboard and bell of the locomotive. The 587 at night time.PNG|The 587 at night "587: The Great Train Robbery". The locomotive and the diesel.PNG|Monon 87A; a preserved EMD F unit; awaits 587's arrival to couple and deliver the steam locomotive back to its resting area. Nkp587 1991.jpg|587 with a passenger excursion in 1991. NKP 587 54.PNG|The 587 is hauling a coal train. 2187638453fa541c22fcb.jpg|No. 587 is hauling a 2 car train. 587haulingshortmixedtrain.jpg|No. 587 is hauling a short mixed train in 1989. NKP 587.jpg|587 with a mail car. Nkp5871.jpg|587 with 611's auxiliary water tender. Scree214727.png|No. 587 with N&W 611. 13789261773 f37c0f36ed b.jpg|The 587 is on a turntable. 111780171255199e1c319b.jpg|No. 587 is doubleheading with N&W No. 1218. 15039749375712929597474209046733841505980n.jpg|587 is being towed by a Norfolk Southern EMD GP38-2 diesel locomotive. 587atspeedbyzephyr4501-d8je0yo.jpg|No. 587 at speed on a trip to Muncie, IN. 587pc.jpg|No. 587 past a farm. 111799082852cd22125e5b.jpg|No. 587 with N&W No. 1218, and Norfolk Southern No. 3310. 567inOhio001.jpg|587 hauling a passenger train while crossing a bridge S5saSASASsAaUntitled.jpg|587 and Nickel Plate 765 highballs to Chicago. 200608260044.jpg|587's Tender is in storage next to a Streetcar. Dwss5saSASASsAaUntitled.jpg|587 crossing a high bridge. 99c265f3656e5e4be839789f4f864779.jpg|587 is taking on coal. 17275171171e7d0978a7dz.jpg|587 at Ohio City Ohio October 24, 1952. 484754507256315991423715546n.jpg|Nickel Plate Road #587 on the "BL line" crosses highway 160 at Lowland, Tn in August 1989. 10750248363_4557cd74c3.jpg|587 On Display At Broad Ripple Park In Indianapolis, Indiana In 1979. 587_1989.jpg|587 On A Round Trip In April 1989. 587_In_Bellevue,_Ohio.jpg|587 In Bellevue, Ohio On June 17th, 1989, Preparing To Double Head With Norfolk & Western 611 On The Independence Limited (The Auxiliary Tender Belongs To 611). 1989_Independence_Limited_With_587_Leading.jpg|587 Doubleheading With Norfolk & Western 611 On June 17, 1989. The Engines Are Pulling The Independence Limited From Cleveland, Ohio To Roanoke, Virginia. 587 Was Added At Bellevue And Is Leading The Train To Muncie Indiana. 1989_Independence_Limited_With_611_Leading.jpg|587 & Norfolk & Western 611 On The N&W's Peavine Line From Cincinnati To Portsmouth, Ohio On June 18th, 1989. The Two Engines Are Still On The Independence Limited, With 611 In The Lead For The Rest Of The Trip. 587_&_765_Indepenence_Limited_1993.jpg|587 & NKP 765 (In The Background) Pulling The Third & Final Leg Of The 1993 Independence Limited From Argos, Indiana To Chicago On July 20th, 1993. File:587_&_765_Indepenence_Limited_1993_View_On_The_Train.jpg|A View Of 587 & NKP 765 From On Board The 1993 Independence Limited As Both Engines Pull The Third & Final Leg Of The Train From Argos, Indiana To Chicago On July 20th, 1993. Nickel_Plate_Limited.jpg|587 & NKP 765 At Argos Indiana On July 24th, 1993. The Two Are Double Heading On A Round Trip From Chicago To Argos For The NRHS Convention, Which Was Held In The Windy City That Year. Restoring Mikado -587.jpg|587 In The Restoration Shops At The Indiana Transportation Museum. 408401n.jpg|Nickel Plate Road 587 pulls out of Bulls Gap,Tn on the "BL line" in Aug 1989. 587 4-30-1989 4 Of 4.jpg 587 4-30-1989 3 Of 4.jpg 587 4-30-1989 2 Of 4.jpg 587 4-30-1989 1 Of 4.jpg 587 4-29-1989.jpg 587 10-30-1988.jpg 587 10-29-1988.jpg 587 9-18-1988.jpg 587 9-17-1988.jpg 587 In Bellevue, Ohio.jpg IMG_5391.JPG|587 in Delphos, Ohio in July 1947. 587passengertrain.png 587in1991.jpg|NKP #587 burns up the rails near Tipton, IN in June of 1991. Category:Galleries